


Home

by butterflyslinky



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Poetry, Steve's Pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why he loves America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

They ask why I love  
The American way.  
For the truth and justice,  
Or what the books say?  
For its faults and its triumphs,  
For its beauty and lore?  
For the progress at peace,  
Or the spirit of war?  
But there’s just one reason  
That I’ve ever known.  
America has New York,  
And New York is home.

They ask why I love  
New York as I do,  
Busy and dirty,  
So old and so new.  
With eight million people,  
Trying to live,  
With so much to gain,  
And so little to give.  
Why would I live  
In this place overgrown?  
Cause New York has Brooklyn  
And Brooklyn is home.

They ask why I love  
Brooklyn so fair.  
Of all of the world,  
Why do I stay there?  
With people to meet,  
And places to go,  
And evil to stop,  
And new things to know?  
Why do I live  
In a place all alone?  
Cause Brooklyn had Bucky,  
And Bucky was home.

They ask why I love him,  
After all of these years.  
All of the loss,  
And all of my tears.  
They ask why I cling  
To old-fashioned ideas,  
To outdated morals,  
To fight our new fears.  
But why do I stay  
In a world so unknown?  
Because there’s still New York,  
Brooklyn, Bucky, and home.

**Author's Note:**

> There's no context for this. I just got the poem idea in my head and wanted to do it.


End file.
